User blog:Chidori1,000/Maya plot
I don't care how anyone feels about this rn, I am just so feeling this storyline. Btw, this is basically about Maya, not Miles, because this is Degrassi, and relationships are always more important than individuality at Degrassi Community School. At the end of Basket Case Miles actually does attempt to kill himself by overdosing, but fails. Everyone gets the news before Maya, and once Maya gets it, she is in complete silence and the sound goes blank. Later, Maya is on the Degrassi rooftop staring blankly at nothing and decides to "balence" herself on the edge of it. Then she slips, but catches herself, and doesn't fall. She goes to the rubber room and nobody is there. Zig walks in and is a total douchebag. Then he says something about Miles, and Maya tries to beat the crap out of him. Grace shows up and stops the fight, and Zig leaves, but Maya's not done. She ties her hair up, grabs a textbook, waits for him to exit the boys bathroom, and NIA's that bitch. After suffering repeated blows to his back with the textbook, Zig pushes Maya down. Mr. Perino shows up and stops the fight, using that dumbass "HEY!" line that Degrassi teachers always use rather than actually trying to stop the fight with their hands. This only stops Maya for a few seconds, and she immediatly punches Zig in the face. Next episode Maya is suspended for only a few days due to the situation with Miles. She comes back and refuses to talk to anyone, even though she's currently the talk of the school. Tristan and Winston try and comfort her as much as possible, and she seems tame. She later witnesses several girls defacing Zoe's locker. She immedietly takes out a bottle of water, calls the girl writing on her locker, and throws the water all over her. Because 80% of Degrassi students don't react how normal teenagers do, the girl does nothing as Zoe walks up and witnesses them leave. Maya walks past Zoe and leaves. The next day, Zoe walks up to Maya and thanks her. Maya tells her that she doesn't forgive her, but that she doesn't want her to go through anything worse than she herself has. THEN they witness Clew. Drew walks up to Maya and asks her about Miles, saying he's too uncomfortable asking his dad. Maya loses focus seeing Drew with Clare, and has a bitch-fit. She reads Drew in front of the cafeteria for getting over the whole Zoe situation so quickly (because lets face it, he will anyways), and brings up all his crap with Katie and Bianca. She ends her rant by calling Drew Torres a "waste of a man". The cafeteria is in awe. Later that day, Drew sees Maya while with Clare and is like "I never got to apologize to Katie, maybe I should say something to Maya"- or some crap. He walks up to her, opens his mouth, and Maya says "Don't talk to me" as she walks past him, not stopping or even looking at him. Tristan tells Maya that she's gotten really popular because of what she's been doing (which you know would never happen on Degrassi because Maya is Satan's offspring) and Maya goes to class. While there, she witnesses a stress rash on her hand. She leaves class immedietly, runs to the girls bathroom, and sees that the rash has spread to her arm and neck. The episode ends there with an awesome rock song. I came up with all of this in like 10 minutes. Feedback would be awesome, be it possitive or negative, but I advise you: Category:Blog posts